The birds and the bees
by nt'kit
Summary: Narumi tries to explain Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka about the birds and the bees, but Natsume starts being a pervert and Mikan is his target. Will Narumi be able to finish his lesson? Slight NatsuMikan. Watch out for perverted Natsume!


Hello everybody! This is my first Gakuen Alice story. I started seeing it some time ago and man it is addictive! I got this idea from a random talk with a friend, so I had to write it =P

So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"YOU PERVERT!" Screamed Mikan as she hugged her body with one hand and with the other held hers skirt in place. "Why the hell did you just pulled my blouse and looked?!"

"Hn. As if there was something to look at. And there's no more wind, so there's no need to keep pulling down your skirt Polka." Said Natsume, a smug smirk on his face.

Narumi went to where the bickering couple was after hearing Mikan scream. "What happened?" He asked to Hotaru, who was taking pictures of the two fighting kids.

"Hyuuga saw Mikan's panties and under her blouse in less than a minute." Answered the pretty girl with her usual poker face.

"Eh?! And why didn't you guys stop him?" Asked an alarmed Narumi.

"Nogi there is too shocked to do anything," She answered pointing at a blushing Ruka, "And I am too busy taking pictures so that I can sell them tomorrow."

Narumi sighed and stepped between Mikan and Natsume, just in time before the brunette launched against her raven haired 'friend'.

"Okay enough both of you." Narumi said as he hugged a sobbing Mikan and carried her, ignoring the glare he received from Natsume. "I want the four of you in my classroom in 15 minutes."

And so, Narumi walked away after putting Mikan down.

--

Narumi looked at the four children in front of them, all with curious looks adorning their faces. He sighed, not too sure if what he was going to do was the right thing, but still decided to do it for the sake of those kids.

"Why the hell did you call us Narumi?" Asked an exasperated Natsume.

"Well, there is something I'm sure you need to learn… or maybe only some of you…" Pondered Narumi, looking at a clueless Mikan. "Anyways! I want to teach you about the birds and the bees!" A wide grin on his face as he looked at his students reactions.

"Th-the… what?!" Ruka exclaimed with a red face, looking at his teacher as if he had grown a second head. Natsume cocked up his eyebrow wondering if his teacher was on crack. Hotaru turned her head to her best friend's direction, wondering if she _did_ know what that meant.

"Um… sensei… why do you want to teach us about… that?" Mikan asked; a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, so you _do_ know what that means little girl?" Natsume said looking at Mikan's direction, an amused grin on his face. 'This could be interesting after all.'

"Oh, so you already know the basics?" Narumi asked, oblivious to the awkward environment on the classroom. "Good, then, do you have any questions?"

Natsume raised his hand.

"Na-Natsume? Wh-what?" Ruka said looking at his best friend. He knew Natsume well enough to know that this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes Natsume-kun?"

"How old can one be to have sex?" Asked Natsume, eyeing at Mikan with a smirk making her blush and mouth a 'pervert'.

Hotaru took out her baka-gun.

"Well now that you ask Natsume-kun, many people would tell you until you get married, but we all know that not everyone does that… but still you have to wait!" Narumi said already knowing what his intentions were. "Actually, the first time I did it was in the academy, when I was…" Narumi stopped when he saw the shocked glances his students were giving him. "Ahaha but that's not something you need to know… Another question?"

"Why the hell did you want to teach us about this?" Hotaru said eyeing his teacher with a murderous look.

"Well, Natsume is always peeking at Mikan's panties and this is the second time he peeked under her blouse, so I guessed it would be a good thing to inform you about the risks of unprotected sex and so on."

"Um… Narumi-sensei, we already know about this so… is this really necessary?" Asked a nervous Ruka shifting uncomfortably on his seat.

"Well yes because-"

"Narumi, if we are going to practice or something I want to be with Polka." Natsume interrupted as he walked to where Mikan was and took her wrist in a possessive way making Mikan blush ten different shades of red.

Ruka glared.

Hotaru charged her baka-gun.

"Now, now, there won't be any practice, so stop scaring Mikan, Natsume." Sighed Narumi as he walked to the blackboard and wrote 'Protection' in big white letters.

"So! We all know that there are many ways of protection like the condom and- yes Natsume?"

"When are we going to practice how to put a condom?

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"He asked for it." Hotaru said and approached the shocked Mikan trying to calm her down. Ruka went to help Natsume up from the floor.

"You! What the hell is wrong with you jerk?! PERVERT!" Mikan yelled and tried to punch Natsume on the face, who evaded it easily.

"Ah but you would want to, no Mikan?" Natsume answered, his face only inches away from Mikan's.

"As if!"

"Natsume, I think you should stop teasing Sakura." Said a preoccupied Ruka as he saw how this was going to end really badly.

"Uh… kids?" Narumi said, being ignored by his students.

"You know you want me so badly Polka." Natsume said, pulling his head back.

"Oh really? As if you would satisfy anyone." Mikan answered; a smile on her face as she saw how Natsume's face changed from a smirk to a scowl. 'Bingo.'

"Are you challenging me little girl?"

"I didn't know this was a challenge."

Hotaru had a surprised look on her face. She never imagined that her best friend was not as naïve as she thought. "Where did I leave my camera…?"

"Kids?" Narumi asked again, and was ignored yet again.

"I'll leave you begging for more, Polka." Natsume whispered on Mikan's ear.

"You wish, jerk." Mikan answered.

"Natsume, I think you should stop this…" Ruka said afraid of what could happen next.

Natsume positioned himself some inches away from Mikan. He could feel her breath on his lips. "You want to settle this now, _Mikan?_"

Mikan smiled, she placed her head besides Natsume's ear and whispered, "Well…" a smile appeared on her face as she saw how Natsume shivered from her breath on his ear. "No thank you." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm too young to lose my virginity. Besides, I don't want to get pregnant." Mikan said as she walked away from Natsume, leaving everyone stunned, except from Hotaru who kept taking pictures of Natsume's shocked face. "I am so going to be rich."

"Ne, sensei, can I go? I was planning on going to central town with Tsubasa-sempai and the others." Asked an innocent looking Mikan. Narumi just nodded his head.

"Good. Let's go Hotaru!"

"Sure." Hotaru answered and walked to the door, Mikan already walking down the hall. "Serves you right Hyuuga. Next time I won't be merciful with you. Same goes to you, Nogi." And she left.

"I knew this wasn't going to end right…" Sighed Ruka and leaved the classroom.

"I will not teach about the birds and the bees ever again!"

* * *

So? Please tell me what you think about this! I would really appreciate it (: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it :D

click the pretty green button bellow and tell me what you think! I know you want to ;)

~nt'kit


End file.
